Halo: The New Generation
by carminea956
Summary: Naruto attempts to create a new generation of Spartans like no other. Both fearless of death, and capable of feelings and compassion. A Spartan life like no other. Bonds, both of blood and brotherhood, as well as friendship and love. A Naruto and Halo crossover. I don't halo, naruto or any other characters from games, movies shows, or stories. some OC's are taken from others.
1. Prologue

**Halo: **

_Spartans New Beginning_

_One year after the Covenant war the UNSC decided that it would be best to prepare for whatever would come of the Covenant. This led to HighCOMM's decision to initiate the next stage in military history for humanity, the Spartan IV project. But the question is just how will this projects candidates be trained and how will they be selected. This is the story of how these Spartans were selected, trained, and how they grew to become who they are in their lives as Spartans._

_Prologue._

**0530 HOURS JULY 30****TH****, 2561 MILITARY CALENDER/ PLANET: ARCADIA, PROCYON SYSTEM, and RUINS OF CAPITAL CITY, PIRTH.**

"Look at this place," said Lone Wolf, "use to be the capital city. Now its been reduced to rubble."

"That was a dozen years ago," said Dead Wolf, " when we were little kids, all this is just a reminder of what were going to stop the Covenant from doing to Earth and her remaining colonies.

"Quiet, Pack, "said Alpha Wolf, "movement up ahead, watch your motion sensors, weapons ready, shields up."

The ruins were quiet, but you could tell something was out there even without sensors, it made the team uneasy. The rubble started to move, sliding down mountains of it and dropping around our feet. Whatever was out there, there were more than one of them. Suddenly non-friendly IFF tags started popping up. They were moving like crazy, going every which way, they seemed to just want to encircle the ,Pack.

"Wolf Father watch your back," said Wolfs Eye as she fired a round right by his head, impacting with a solid invisible figure behind him. Soon after a brute fell to the ground… with a huge hole through its skull. A moment later plasma fire came from all around, singing the everything around them, and draining their shields. The ,Pack, quickly took cover and soon returned fire, encircled by a mix of Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes with a mix of weapons from all sides.

Wolf father fired his MA5D assault rifle ,in short burst, at a window with Jackal snipers trying to pick them off. These things needed to get smarter, considering something like that wouldn't work. Every time one of them tried picked them off a ,Pack, member would take the hit ,draining their shields, and forcing them to take cover.

"I need the ,Eye, over here now," called Wolf father," multiple Snipers that I need taken out."

"The ,Eye's, busy right now," called Wolf Twelve, " I'll take 'em out."

He ran over and sighted up his BR55 Battle Rifle, taking aim from what looked like the remains of a truck door that had melted onto the ground, and fired. A few short seconds later the Jackals all fell ,one by one, and the ,Pack, gained its opening.

"Wolf Five, Two ,and Eight, take those Covies down from their side we'll hold here and continue firing on their position." said Alpha Wolf.

Wolf father, along with Five and Eight, ran through the opening and into enemy lines. They fired in short and single burst, taking down Grunts and Jackals. The Brutes ,however, would not go down easily. It took a whole clip just to drop ones shields and a knife to the face to make it go down.

"UNSC Javelin, this is team Wolf Pack requesting extraction from Pirth, we were just ambushed by at least a company of Covenant and would like to get some shut eye before tomorrows next mission." Said Alpha Wolf.

Spartan B-281 this is Javelin we read you loud and clear, please stand by. The COMM went dead for a few seconds then a reply came on. Wolf Pack we have a pelican inbound, ETA, ten minutes.

"Affirmative, holding position our beacon is active."

Wolf Father just stood there waiting for the pelican, rifle slung across his back and sidearm in hand, then Wolf Mother came over to him.

"You think we can win back Arcadia?" she asked him.

"I don't know, maybe. We'll find out once this is all over."

She just looked at him, nodded, then knelt down and shouldered her rifle.

"Pelican inbound." Said Wolf Ten. The Pelican hovered just above them before descending to the ground.

"This is Zeta One-Five-Three, inbound, you boys and girls need a lift, or did you just call to say hello." said the pilot.

"Massy, this is Douglass, we're ready for pickup, so hurry up and get down here." Said Alpha Wolf.

"Copy, settin' down, be advised we're gonna be headin' into some heavy action up top on our way to the Javelin, so get ready for a bumpy ride."

"Everybody in, common lets move." Said Alpha Wolf.

As they ascended from the planet they saw how the fight was going. All the other teams were doing their jobs and holding their own. Who knows, maybe we will win back this planet.

Up in space the navy was holding their own as well. The Covies didn't stand a chance against one of the UNSC's biggest ships, and its fleet. While a dozen Covenant ships float lifeless around the planet, only two UNSC ships, the Rainier and Volgograd both good ships lost along with all hands, had been destroyed during the battle.

As the dropship docked in the landing bay, Wolf Pack grabbed their equipment and dismounted.

"Wolf Pack, form up on the line," said Haku, the ships crew and equipment A.I.," lieutenant Uchiha will be down here shortly."

The team lined up, at parade rest position, and awaited the officer. A few minutes later the officer arrived, pink haired and in her non-military clothing.

"Spartans, attention," she said." sound off"

"Spartan B-281, Wolf 1, Douglass, A.K.A Alpha Wolf."

"Spartan B-305, Wolf 2, Felix, A.K.A Wolf Father."

"Spartan B-119, Wolf 3, Mesa DeLario, A.K.A Wolf Mother."

"Spartan B-286, Wolf 4, Hillary Jacobs."

"Spartan B-005, Wolf 5, Marcus."

"Spartan B-067, Wolf 6, Demetrius Anthony, Toni, Hernandez, A.K.A Lone Wolf."

"Spartan B-027, Wolf 7, Evangel, Eva."

"Spartan B-355, Wolf 8, Leon S. Kennedy, A.K.A Dead Wolf."

"Spartan B-140, Wolf 9, Arianna."

"Spartan B-384, Wolf 10, Ramon."

"Spartan B-399, Wolf 11, Donald Donnowitts, Dyke, Donnie, A.K.A Ravaged Wolf."

"Spartan B-400, Wolf 12, Vihncenzia Petrenko, Vinny, A.K.A Wolfs Eye."

"Team Wolf Pack reporting for duty ma'am." sounded off Wolf Pack with a salute.

"At ease Spartans, report to the techs in ordinance and get those suits off, then report to the bridge before catching some sleep," said, the pink haired, lieutenant. "dismissed."

They headed over to the techs and got their MJOLNIR Mark VI and Mark V removed, switching into their civvies, before heading up to the bridge. On their way to the bridge they past marines, ship crewmen, medical personnel, a few scientist, and some O.D.S.T's, who were for a short time the temporary Spartan IV's until their training had been complete. As they neared the bridge they ran into another Spartan team Valhalla.

"What's up Wolf Pack." said the teams' leader Jackie.

"Nothing much," said Douglass, with a smile," just headin to the bridge, you?"

"Same here."

They entered the bridge to find all the top Spartan squads there. Javelins CO and leader of the fleet had selected each member and put him or her with who he thought they were best suited to operate with.

And there he stood in the center of the bridge. His hair naturally orange and weird whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. He wore a tan jacket over a black and orange T-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a wide brimmed hat that bore his homelands symbol on it.

They all snapped to attention, saluted, and said," Good morning major Uzumaki, sir!"

He just smiled, walked up to each, gave them a hug, and then called them to ease.

"Now we can get started." was the only thing he said.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**1153 HOURS November 6****th****, 2553 MILITARY CALENDER/ PLANET: EARTH, SOL SYSTEM, HIGHCOMM NORTH AMERICAN BASE, WASHINGTON DC, AND DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA, VIRGINIA AND MARYLAND, EIGHT YEARS EARLIER.**

Lord Hood sat at his desk ,awaiting Naruto Uzumaki, and drinking a glass scotch. A file of children's names sat on his desk, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was from how he was feeling or his old age, but he dealt with it his way. On his desk, along with the file, there was a picture of his daughter and two sons with his four grandsons and his two-year-old granddaughter, and the present he was going to send her for her birthday but had been to busy to get around to.

"Lord Hood," said Sarah, his assistant here on base," Lieutenant Uzumaki has arrived."

"Send him here at once." he replied.

"Yes sir."

She was only twenty-six, and already had been an ONI spook, marine, and O.D.S.T, before landing a job here at HIGHCOMM. He had seen her as a smart, and well seasoned, marine. Sadly she was only a Petty Officer 1st Class, who should have been at least a 1st lieutenant by now.

He decided he would give her the promotion, because she deserved it.

As he finished that thought LT. Uzumaki walked in, his uniform bore several purple hearts and two medals of honor, that he had personally given him, and the Spartan symbol of and eagle carrying arrows. He had been made an honorary Spartan after being proven compatible with the old Mark IV MJOLNIR armor variant.

The, orange, blond snapped to attention, saluted, and sounded off," Sir ,Lieutenant Naruto Namikaze Hyuuga Uzumaki, reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease lieutenant, this is a formal meeting, you don't have to do the Marine routine."

Naruto hesitated before lowering his hand, and eventually relaxing himself into a chair. Hood poured him a drink and Naruto accepted it. It was obvious he hadn't drunk it before since he made a face that seemed like it was burning his throat, with unbearable intensity.

Lord Hood got up and handed Naruto the file, as he got up. The blond looked at it and looked puzzled.

"What's this sir?" he asked.

"A file full of children's names, as candidates." he replied.

"Candidates for what?"

"The Spartan IV project that I want you to oversee."

The blond looked shocked at this revelation, and hooded couldn't blame him, the idea was an unbelievable reality.

"You want me to train them to be like the Spartan II's were?" said Naruto with a face of disgust.

"No." said Hood," I want you to train these kids to be like the Spartan II's, as well as regular people. Make them into people as well as super soldiers."

Naruto seemed to be taking a moment to think this idea over. It sounded impossible to Hood but maybe Naruto could accomplish it. That was all he wanted was someone who could make them Spartans but keep them as people of the real world.

Naruto looked Hood strait in the eyes and simply said," Alright."

Hood was surprised at this answer. It was so calm and simple. "Is there anything specific that you will need for this project?"

"Not equipment, but people." he said," I'll need my friends, as well as key personnel of my choice, and the remaining Spartan III's."

"I'm surprised you even know of that projects, former, project."

"I ran into a few of them back on Reach, it's no secret to me." said Naruto.

"It was unknown to me until recently," said Hood wondering how a field trooper like Naruto knew more about them than Hood did.

"Just give me a time estimate and ill get to work." said Naruto.

"The project will begin next year in January. After that you'll have seven years, then they'll be tasked with the retaking of the planets we lost and defeating the Covenant."

"Yes sir."

**1923 HOURS JANUARY 5****TH, ****2554 MILITARY CALENDER/ PLANET: EARTH, SOL SYSTEM/ EAST OF KNOCK, IRELAND, THREE MONTHS LATER**

Naruto still could not believe this was about to happen. All his friends were there, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai. Kakashi, and everyone else, because they were also going to help him train these Spartans. As the twelve hundred kids were offloaded into the field, Naruto looked them over.

All these kids had been given the chance to turn this down, but instead chose to become like him …. in a way. Some looked like they could handle this and others…. not so much. At least the augmentation wouldn't kill them all anymore, it had been reduced so much since the first wave that now a lot more of the candidates would survive, but not all of them. Naruto could only reduce the number of dropouts by as much as he possibly could. He just hoped it was a lot more than he thought it was.

"Naruto?" said someone. "Naruto." the voice said, "Naruto!"

Suddenly he snapped back into reality and found Sasuke, his best friend, standing right in front of him. He was holding the broadcast headset Naruto was going to use, so all the kids could here him.

He looked around to see where everyone was. Sakura stood to his right, with Ino, they appeared to be looking at the medical files of each child. They had been doing so for the last three days. Lee was discussing training regiments with some of the D.I's, along with Neji. To his left TenTen was stood to his left discussing weapons and equipment with Shikamaru and Choji. Hinata was busy finishing up the dorm room arrangements for the children. Everyone else was busy helping the drill instructors gather up the children.

Sasuke handed him the headset, "This is it. You ready?"

"Not even close," said Naruto, with a smile that quickly faltered, "but this is about to happen so I got to look like I'm ready."

Sasuke just smiled and handed him the headset. Naruto took the headset, put it on, and then called on everyone.

"Marines, _atten-shun_," called Naruto. All the marines snapped to attention at the order given by the blond haired lieutenant. The children were now focused on him now as he addressed himself to them, "I am Second Lieutenant Naruto Namikaze Hyuuga Uzumaki, of the UNSC. I am here today to offer you your final chance out of this program before it begins. This will be your choice, and you will not be seen any differently. I find it shocking that you all decided to join, and come here, but I'm giving one last chance for any of you to leave now."

"Why would we do that," said some kid in the third row. He had short white hair, and light blue eyes. "When we could get revenge on the Covenant for what they did to us."

"You may have a chance to get revenge," said Naruto, "but you also have a chance to die before even getting out on the battlefield. Do you want that? Do you want to die young or live a full life."

"Hey my mom and dad died in their twenties," said a tall redheaded girl, she had a look of hatred and despair on her face, much like Naruto when he was younger, "so I don't care how long I live, all I want is to fight and live or die killing those things."

He looked at the girl and saw a little of his own, old, feelings in her. He glanced to his side at Sasuke, he seemed to understand where the girl was coming from, just like Naruto. In his mind he thought that most of these kids were looking to fight the Covenant regardless of the outcome. He saw no alternative but to begin the dropout procedure.

"Alright then," said Naruto, "all of you are going to get on those pelicans and get ready for your initiation, or you're not becoming Spartans, understood." said Naruto, "Now load up."

The children were being loaded onto the pelicans as Naruto talked to the other. "You really want to do this to them?" said Shikamaru, who being a Chief Warrant Officer 5th class was the second in command of the project. "I mean, I know they did this with the Spartan III's, but that doesn't mean we have to."

"I want to see how far these kids can go, and if they can't do this then they won't survive their first month of basic."

They all knew he was right, but like him, they didn't like it. It may have been a cruel test but it was necessary to prepare them for the next seven years. Naruto felt a sharp pain, and hid none of it from them as he sat down, staring at the sky.

"Sakura, Ino, Mina, get the Corpsman's ready in case something happens."

The three switched into Spartan mode, snapped to attention, saluted, and walked to the other Corpsman's.

In his mind, Naruto prayed to god for forgiveness for what he had just done.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**2025 HOURS JANUARY 5****TH****, 2554/ MILITARY CALENDER PLANET; EARTH, SOL SYSTEM/ AIRSPACE EAST OF KNOCK, IRELAND**

The boy sat between a small ,blond, girl and a medium sized, white haired, boy. He couldn't stop but think what their stories were. In the back of his mind he felt the urge to ask them, and finally spoke up. He chose to first introduce himself to the girl. "Hi, I'm Felix", he said.

The girl introduced herself next. "I'm Mesa", said the girl.

"I'm Donald, but most people call me Donnie", said the white haired boy.

"What's your story?" asked Felix to the boy.

"Whole families dead except me, my big sister, and my cousin", answered Donnie.

"I lost my mom and a few other relatives in the last war," answered Mesa, "and my brother."

"I don't have any family except my aunt and cousin," said Felix. Bringing that up just riled him up more than he'd ever been. The Covenant have taken almost everything from him, his family, his friends, and his home planet Reach. No matter what he had to face he was going to become a Spartan. Accomplishing that would let him fight the Covenant unlike any regular human, he was sure of it.

As the ship slowed a man walked out of the front piece and stopped at the open end. "Alright now boys and girls, tonight you will be jumping out of this drop ship. The packs on you backs contain a chute that will slow your descent to the ground. Any questions?" asked the man. "No, good now stand up and face the rear of the bird. I'll call you up one at a time."

A girl with white hair, who was almost as tall as Felix, walked up to the man.

"I'll go first," was all she said. The man took a knee and whispered something to her, but all she did was shake her head.

"Alright now stand on the edge and jump when you're ready", said the man.

The girl walked to the edge and just dropped off without hesitation. The wind caught her and she disappeared into the night sky. Following her three more kids jumped before one boy froze up.

"I…I don't think I can do this", he said.

"Then step aside and let the next one go, boy." said the man. The boy stepped to the side, with a face of disappointment and shame washed over his face. The girl he'd talked to, Mesa, was the next to jump. She first turned around as if she was going to back off when she ran off the end and disappeared. Felix stood on the edge waiting to gain enough courage to dive off, but something was wrong, he couldn't get over the edge. The pitch-black sky frightened the hell out of him now that he saw it up close. But he knew he had to jump or he would fail, and there was no way he was going to let that happen. He closed his eyes and slowly stepped off, getting a gust of wind to the face and feeling weightless as he fell. He quickly opened his eyes and pulled the ties, releasing his chute. Suddenly, something gave him a tug. and he slowed down on the descent. In the distance he saw other ships flying, and wondered if all the other kids were jumping or not.

When he hit the ground he felt the instinct to hide, and ran towards the woods. As he ran he was cut off when a kid landed in front of him. The kid had dirty blond hair and looked about the same height as Felix, he wore a long sleeved camo shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black vest.

The kid got up and looked at Felix, his eyes were a light hazel, and said, "Hey where're you going?"

He was skeptical but told him, "The woods, I'm going to hide there until this is over, and my names Felix by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Douglass but most people just call me Doug, and I think I'll join you." The boy stretched out his hand and shook Felix's, then they ran into the woods. Soon after entering they stopped to check their chute packs. They had also been filled with at least three days worth of food, like they had planned to leave them out here for a few day.

"You don't think they're really going to leave us out here for a few days, do you?" asked Douglass.

"If they weren't I doubt they would have given us this food." replied Felix. Then he heard something moving in the distance. He quickly took out a combat knife that had also been in the pack, and began looking around the whole area. Two figures appeared and approached them. One had long black hair and the other short brown hair. the brunette was a girl and the brown was a boy. They approached and the boy asked, "What are you guys doing just sitting there, come on we'll take you to where were hiding."

They were skeptic at first but decided to follow them. "What are your names?" asked Douglass.

The boy spoke first, "The names Leon S. Kennedy."

"I'm Evangel, but people just call me Eva", said the girl next.

They walked for ten minutes before they reached a clearing around a waterfall. It poured into a pond and was sounded by rocks. At the back was an entrance to what looked like a cave, they entered and found it to be longer than expected. After five minutes of walking they dropped into a fire lit opening with about two-dozen kids scattered inside the huge hollow center. On one ledge were the kids he talked to on the Pelican along with the first kid that jumped, that girl with the white hair, and a few others. Felix noticed two of the kids were hurt, both leg wounds probably from the drop, one of which was the white haired girl. The white haired boy he'd talked to was sitting next to her on a rock, talking with her as he opened a bag of trail mix he'd pulled out of his pack.

Felix chose to approach the girl he'd talked to on the Pelican, the one named Mesa, and tried talking to her again.

"Hey, glad to see some familiar faces", he said.

The girl responded with a smile on her face, "Yeah right back at ya." She extended her hand and he took it in his own shaking it. She was taller than he had first thought; she was at most an inch shorter than him, had bright blond hair, and had dark blue eyes. She wore solid black boots, blue denim jeans, a green T-shirt, and a black vest. And though he wouldn't say it out loud, he thought she was pretty cute.

"How old are you", he asked as his first question.

"Eight", she said. How is it she was also his age?

"Me too", he replied.

After a half hour he had settled in with everyone, and had learned where they all came from. Mesa came from Moreno Valley, California. Donnie, the white haired boy, came from New Boston, Massachusetts. Vihncenzia, the white haired girl, also came from Boston, but had no relation to Donnie. Douglass had come from Jinc, on Mars. Leon came from New Charleston, South Carolina. Evangel said she was from a different dimension, which Felix didn't get until she explained it in very specific detail. This kid Charlie was from Sydney, Australia, and another named Arianna was from Hsu on the moon. Demetrius, though he prefers to be called Toni, was from Cote d'Azur, on Sigma Octanus IV, before t was attacked. Marcus came from Ki on Beta Gabriel, and Hillary was from Meht on Chi Rho. Ramon was born on Io Station on Jupiter. He'd gotten to know so many others, Daryl, Jason, Frank, Percila, Joseph, Cassie, Grigori, Jackson, Alex, Carlos, Jackie, Asuma, Alexi, Victor, Alexia, and Brittany.

They all became good friends after a few hours and soon realized they were stuck out here. Felix and Mesa went out to look for other kids and found another group set up in a tree shaded area. It wasn't so bad though they were good kids too, and he'd learned their names quick. There was Jillian, Hunter, Allen, Gregory, Heidi, Wallace, Aaron, Memphis, Gill, George, Daria, Jeremy, Maximilliam, Jeremiah, and Victor. After a while they found a few more camps. One of the better ones was near by with a good topographic cover setup. The kids there were good as well. Their names were Theodore, Jamie, Jonathan, Sean, Fernanda, Samantha, Lorence, Jake, Semore, Philippe, Seth, Shim, Kir, Hana-Maki, Charles, Ajia, Tahjezae, Maya, Lau, and Lawrence.

The groups were scattered all over the place, kids had setup camps everywhere and were trying to survive out here. Felix felt as though he was part of a real close group after only a few days and, even though he would never say it out loud, he felt like part of a family.

**0730 HOURS/ JANUARY 11****TH**** 2554/ MILITARY CALENDER/ PLANET; EARTH, SOL SYSTEM/ UNSC SPARTAN TRAINING BASE EAST OF KNOCK IRELAND/ SIX DAYS AFTER DROP**

Naruto reviewed the satellite feed from the drop, even though he was tired as hell, and was impressed by how quickly these kids got along. They had set up camps all over the forest and mountain ranges, and were communicating with each other perfectly.

He was also amazed at how many had jumped. Out of the twelve hundred candidates 1159 remained. This also disappointed him, because it meant there'd be more dropouts over the next seven years. Plus who knows how many will die from the training or go missing or try to run away, not that he would try to stop them that is.

He let out a long, deep, sigh before quietly eating his ramen. As he did that the door slid open and in walked Sasuke and Sakura, his brother by bond and best friend, followed by James Heller and Dana Mercer.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "Tomorrow we have to pull the kids out of the field and we were wondering if you wanted to be on the ground when we did." Heller took a step forward and set down a file.

"We have pelicans prepped and ready if you want to do this now though, just say the word", said Heller.

Naruto considered that for a moment. If he went now he would be able to begin sooner and give them more training, but if he did then they would have less time just living like kids and having fun. It was a hard choice but he made his decision. "We go now, just give me some time to prepare because I want to check out three specific camps, alright?"

"They all snapped to attention and sounded off "Yes sir!" Naruto sometimes enjoyed being referred to like that, but it made him feel disconnected from them, that is until Sasuke called him a "dobe". That made him feel much better, that and punching him in the face. He grabbed his jacket and headed down to the courtyards main landing pad. The Pelicans were ready, and the ground caravans were also good to go. He got on a Pelican with his team and they left.

**FIVE MILES OUT FROM SPARTAN CANDIDATE CAMPSITE THIRTEEN, PELICAN KILO-TWO-FIVE-NINE**

Hinata stared at her husband as he looked at the ground below them. Naruto seemed uneasy and hesitant about every part of this program, even before it started. Probably because he knew what the original Spartans had gone through, he'd fought alongside them in the Covenant War, and had fallen into a cold state when he'd found out most of the Spartan II's had fallen on Reach and events following its destruction.

She had tried getting him to open up, but only got to about half way through, to him. As they were setting down he jumped out, along with Sakura, and started dashing in a crouched position. Hinata followed along with eight of the D.I.'s, into the woods. Their first stop was the main mountain hidden camp run by Alma Company Spartans, headed up by Spartan A-313 Theodore. As they approached the camp they slowed down and began walking straight up. One of the kids was there as they approached the entrance to the camp, a girl probably about twelve years old with a two foot long pony tail that went down to the mid back of her five foot three body. She tried running but Naruto jumped in front of her and she stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground. Naruto extended his hand to help her up, but she just scooted back from him. He looked back and saw two more kids, both boys, with their fist balled up. They charged at Naruto but he just jumped clear above them and slammed them into the ground, he wasn't going easy on them.

As Naruto got up he gestured back to the girl, "Is she you teammate?" he asked.

The taller boy, a blond boy of about twelve years of age with a bandage on his cheek, spoke up first, "Yes sir… and your not… gonna lay a finger on her," he said through his coughing.

Naruto just smiled and let them catch their breath before helping them up, by this time the girl had gotten up on her own. "That's what I like to hear kid, now come on we've gotta find the rest of the kids and get you all ready to be the next set."

The kids looked puzzled by this statement. "Next set of what?" asked the girl.

"Next set of Spartans." said Hinata.

SPARTAN CADET WATERFALL HIDDEN CAMPSITE, EAST OF KNOCK, IRELAND

Daryl sat by the entrance to the cave, getting sprinkled by water, and watching the sky. Next to him sat Percila, a girl he'd gotten to know really well. The two were discussing how much longer they were going to be out in the woods and what else might happen that's even scarier than their jump almost a week ago.

"I mean what else is there, the Covenant?" asked Percila, sharpening her combat knife on a rock she'd smoothed down. "Those guys haven't been seen since Master Chief destroyed that big Forerunner structure over a year ago."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they're gone," said Daryl, "it just means they're not near us. They could come back, which is probably why they need us, so we can be ready for them."

"Point taken." she said, placing the knife in its sheath she'd strapped to her thin, slightly scratched and bruised up leg.

Daryl looked up at the clouds, clutching the hunting bow he'd fashioned up, with the help of Jason, who preferred to be called Hudson. It felt good to have it in hand and it was a great way for him to hunt the food they'd been eating for the last week since their rations had run out. He'd sharpened the tips of his wooden arrows to the point the they pierced his skin with just the slightest touch. At least livin' near wild life helped me in the long run, he though to himself.

As he began to slide down, onto his back, he heard movement coming from the trees. He got on his feet and readied his bow and arrow, taking aim, and staying crouched. Percila unsheathed her knife and got into a crouched position alongside him. Daryl began entering the Zen, no thought, mode he'd learned when he went hunting with his brother Merle in the woods. He began releasing his fingers, one at a time, until he was down to his middle and ring finger. He was about to release the string when something came flying from his right and split his bow in half, it had also cut some of Percilas' hair. "Run and tell the others," he told her. She ran just as someone popped out and charged at her. Daryl jumped in front of the persons' path and was tackled to the ground. Percila had disappeared into the entrance behind the waterfall just as more people came walking out of the woods. Some came carrying guns; others carried swords or other blade like weapons, and approached him. He'd only then realized that the person that had tackled him was a woman, a woman with short pink hair, and a red sleeveless shirt. He then realized what was right in his face, and began to blush. The woman took notice and repositioned the two of them so that she was holding his arms behind his back and was crouched behind him.

A man with orange hair, wearing a headband, walked up to him and got down onto one knee. "Your Daryl, also known as B205-Daryl Dixon, and I assume the one that ran was B321-Percila," Said the orange haired man. Daryl then remembered who this guy was, 2nd Lieutenant Uzumaki, the UNSC officer who had given them their chance to be Spartans almost a week ago. "Yeah, but what's it to you."

Uzumaki just had a huge grin as he chuckled and told him, "Because it's time to begin your training."

He then went into the cave with the rest after the pink haired woman let Daryl go. Daryl just stood there with another Soldier with a rifle on his back. About ten minutes later everyone was piled by the waterfall and being loaded onto ships. Daryl got on one with nine trainees, Hudson, Frank, Percila, Joseph, Cassie, Grigori, Jackson, Alex, and Carlos. Another adult got onboard and told them to buckle in. He sat at the edge and watched the other being loaded onto the others ships. Alex then asked him, "What's you name sir?"

The scowling, brunette, man gave a little smirk and calmly replied, "Chief Warrant Officer 2nd Class Sasuke Haruno Uchiha, understood B292-Alex Mason."

Alex just responded, "Yes Chief."

"Something tells me were gonna get along just fine," said the Chief.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

**1637 HOURS/ APRIL 25****th****, 2554 MILITARY CALENDER/ PLANET; EARTH, SOL SYSTEM/ UNSC SPARTAN TRAINING BASE; FORT AMBROSE, EAST OF KNOCK, IRELAND/ THREE MONTHS LATER.**

Naruto and Sasuke watched from the observation deck as the trainees went thru their daily drills. Kiba and Lee were out on the field, along with a dozen other D.I's, running the kids through their exercises and courses, and Sakura with half a dozen other medics were on standby incase the trainees passed out or got any injuries. In the last three months since introductions thirty-two kids had dropped out of the program, and other had earned permanent spots already.

"Neji", said Sasuke into his earpiece, "What's the status on Cairo company?" Sasuke was only one ranks above Neji ,which is why he was asking for an update on C company.

Naruto listened on his earpiece for the update as well, "We had two dropouts so far today," said Neji, "and three injured that had to go to the Med-ward."

"Alright at 2000 hours send them to the mess, got it?" ,said Naruto.

"You got it."

"Shikamaru, what's up with A company?" ,asked Naruto.

"Seven more were injured," said Shikamaru, "and three were dropped."

"Got it, at 2000 hours get them to the mass, understood?"

"Almost another three and a half hours, what a pain."

"Ah, quit your complaining, I never said you had to join."

"You're the one who begged me to do this moron."

Sasuke began to chuckle with a big grin at hearing this. "You really begged him to do this?"

Naruto just began chuckling nervously, _Shikamaru I am so gonna show your parents that video of you and Temari on your wedding night._

"Anyway just get through this or your parents see it," Naruto threatened.

"NO!" ,was Shikamaru's quick loud reply before he cut Comm.'s.

"Okay, what have you got on him?", asked Sasuke, still with a small grin on his face.

"Nothing you need to know about right," said Naruto with a devious smirk on his face.

He then redirected his attention back to the Spartans on the field. They were doing exceptionally well given how the **II'**s and **III's** had done during their training. But these kids were in for much more than what their predecessors had gone through, _in fact these kids are gonna go through enough that they'll deserve their vacation time, _thought Naruto. He really hated what they were gonna do to these kids, but knew it was necessity, plus it was their choice to become Spartans in the first place. They had been given an option, not forced into service like the **II**'s had been.

"Come on man," said Naruto, "Let's go join them and get some training in."

"Yeah, alright man, but first you gotta make sure Lord Hood gets the report for this months dropouts. Got it?"

"Yes sir Chief Warrant Officer Third Class", Said Naruto sarcastically. " Now just go and get involved with the trainees, and if you say no I'm going to make it an order."

"Fine then, whatever you say 1st Lieutenant," said Sasuke not being able to hide the smile that was now overpowering his own will. Ever since they'd started working with the kids he'd been seen smiling as much as he had when they were a team of genin back in Konoha. He probably thought of it as training for when his kids grew up… at first. Now he probably thought of them as his friends. And that was a big step for him.

But Naruto knew that meant it would only hurt more if they died in battle. But that was what he was aiming for, a unit that was like no other mentally, physically, and emotionally. _I just don't know how it'll turn out though._

He began walking back to his bunk, to send his report to Lord Hood. Along the way he stopped in the restroom and grabbed a soda. "Lieutenant," said someone behind him. He turned around to find a young Lance Corporal by the name of Russo Cortez. Behind him were a Private First Class, named Evan Tucker, and a Private, named Karlie King. He'd seen the three assisting the Spartans cadets through P.T. Ops. He'd also seen Cortez in action on Earth when the Covenant had invaded. He had also attended the Covenant war memorial as one of the rifleman.

The three marines snapped to attention and saluted. Naruto returned the salute and continued down the hall.

He had reached his room and lay down on his bunk. He finished his report and sent it; he was lucky he'd had Shikamaru and Neji rig it so it would send dozens of faulty random messages so ONI couldn't get their hands on any information about the program.

After a good six minutes he'd realized he wasn't alone in the room. Hinata lay asleep, wearing a plain black T-shirt and shorts. Her long hair covered her face, and she still had her sidearm strapped to her thigh. She'd also had a new feature added recently. After the war Naruto had shown his tattoo, on his right arm, of an eagle holding a lightning bolt and arrows. After that they all got the tattoo, even Hinata. They each had compatibility with the MJIOLNIR armor system, because of their training and ability to use chakra.

Part of Naruto's plan is to teach the kids to use chakra and jutsu's so they wouldn't need as much genetic augmentation as the II's and III's did. Lord Hood had approved of it, but the parents will be in for a big surprise when they see their kids using jutsu's. They were also going to learn medical and genjutsu, as well as chakra nature abilities.

"This is going to be a long seven years." said Naruto before leaving the room, to go join the cadets in their training drills.

**0935 HOURS MAY 13****TH****, 2554 MILITARY CALENDER/ SPARTAN TRAINING BASE: FORT AMBROSE, FIRING RANGE, EAST OF KNOCK, IRELAND/ PLANET: EARTH, SOL SYSTEM/ 122 DAYS SINCE INTRODUCTION**

The rifles weight made him go off balance, its stock shoved into his shoulder causing him to stumble back.

"Cadet B292, your up first," said Chief Warrant Officer 5th Class Nara, a tall, early twenties, man with his, rave black, hair tied back. He had an old Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle, strapped to his back, and an M395 Designated Marksman Rifle {DMR} in his hands. "Hey, Mason, get your ass on the range."

Mason snapped to attention and said, "Yes sir!"

He leveled the rifle, and got down to a crouched position. He was using an MA5K ICWS/Carbine rifle, {set for semi-automatic mode}. The barrel and stock had been extended and the magazine had been loaded with rubber bullets, to ensure no one was killed during the target practice. The Chief was also crouched next to him with his DMR in a position to shoot from the hip. "Watch closely," said Chief Nara.

He fired from the hip and hit the target dead center. "Now ,Mason, aim down your sights, pull back the slide to make sure there's a round in the chamber, release the safety, exhale, then pull the trigger."

Mason followed the instructions in the order he was told. As he prepared to fire he checked the safety one more time, just to make sure, aimed down the sights and fired. The bullet went off center by a few inches. "Alright, you were off by two and nine-tenths of an inch. Try again, except this time steady your aim and exhale before you fire." Mason did as he was told, and it hit dead center.

"Nice," said Chief Nara, "now I want you all to follow those instructions, first twenty shooters on the range. If any of you need me I'll be up in the observation post playing shogi."

With Chief Nara gone, they were now being watched over by Chief Warrant Officer Third Class Neji Hyuga, Sergeant Major Kiba Mikon Inuzuka, Master Gunnery Sergeant Choji Yamanaka Akimichi, and nine other D.I.'s. Sgt Maj. Inuzuka was in charge of showing us how to load the magazines, he made sure the rounds were dry and that the mags were clean. MGy Sgt. Akimichi was detailing the guns to us, telling us how to strip, disassemble, clean, reassemble, and modify their weapons, as well as how to distinguish one model from another. Chief Hyuga oversaw our target practice; he just adjusted anything that seemed to throw off our aim.

At the end of the day Mason walked over to Chief Hyuga, and asked a simple question, " Chief, even though all this is really useful stuff to know, I don't think we'll have enough time in battle to set up like that." The man with strange eyes looked down at the child, "Your right Alex, but this is only training, as time goes on you'll learn how to adapt for combat, like a Spartan should," said the man. The only thing out of that sentence that surprised him was that Chief Hyuga had called him by his first name.

**2352 HOURS JUNE 19****TH****, 2554 MILITARY CALENDER/ SAHARA DESERT, NORTHERN AFRICA/ PLANET: EARTH, SOL SYSTEM/ 159 DAYS SINCE INTRODUCTIONS**

The wind blew, along with sand, through her long, white hair. The air chilled her to the bone, and the ground felt so cold, the feeling passing through her jumpsuit. Her violet blue eyes stared at the moon, currently a half-crescent form. She wished to be back at Fort Ambrose, listening to their D.I.'s and their teacher A.I., Haku, ironic considering the A.I. without its mask looked like a teenage girl, even though it's a boy.

Her name was Vihncenzia Petrenko, also known as Spartan Bio-4-0-0 of the Spartan IV's, and she was currently on watch north of their groups' camp. All the companies had been split into ten platoons and dropped into the desert. She'd heard that all the companies had four hundred Spartans when the project began but over the last six months they had dropped at least forty-two from Bio Company. Her platoon had set up in a cave and she had chosen to keep watch to the east. To the west was Marcus, B-0-0-5, to the north was Victor, B-0-2-5, and to the south was Donnie, B-3-9-9. Donnie and her had scored the top two, out of all the cadets, on the shooting range.

He had told her that he scored second and she was first. She hadn't believed him until she saw the stats. Apparently she'd hit her target 28/30 times. Chief Nara said that soon, with some more training, she'd be able to hit a target 300 yards away with a handgun. "I wonder how much longer were going to be out here", said Vihncenzia said to herself.

"Probably a few more days", said a girl behind her. She turned around to find Mesa DeLario, her second friend she'd made in the program. "Sorry you're out here Vinny."

"Hey I volunteered so I'm just reaping what I've sown," said Vinny before standing up and giving her a high-five. "So what's going on back at the camp"?

"Daryl's busy telling us about a bunch of crap that made his childhood a living hell."

"Yeah like the covenant did to the rest of us."

"Actually he told us his mom burned to death in their home after falling asleep with a lit cigarette, his brother leaving, and his dad always beating him."

"… Damn that's some crazy stuff. Next time I see my mother I'm going to give her a nice long hug."

"I would say ditto, but my mother was killed by the Covenant when they glassed my home planet."

The two then just sat there on the cold desert ground, chatting, and watching the moon shift in position. Vinny mainly spoke about how she grew up in New Boston and couldn't wait to introduce her to her family. Mesa said that could take a while though, since they didn't know how long their training would take. Vinny then began laying her sleeping bag down, as did Mesa, and prepared to go to sleep. As they lay there in the night Vihncenzia began thinking about what was to await them if they ever went into battle, or if she would return.

The next morning she awoke to find Mesa rolling up her sleeping bag. She began to rub her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up. "Morning," she said as she began raising herself off of the bag. Some sand had gotten in her sleeping bag, and was now in her hair. She put away the bag, and put on her wide brim hat, to block heat off her face, and her jacket to protect her body from the sun, and finally her high filtered sunglasses to protect her eyes. The two then walked back to camp to find everyone awake and at work. Donnie and Leon were walking the perimeter, Percila, Daryl, Hillary, and Marcus, were making breakfast, and pretty much everyone else was setting up their shelter from the sun. It was basically a makeshift-hut. Felix waved them over to help out, and they began setting up support beams.

"So, how'd you girls sleep last night?" asked Felix, he was leaning to the side because a few days ago he fell off a platform and smashed onto a cement block. He refused to go to the med-center and instead continued. He was suppose to rest for a week but instead jumped onboard a pelican, stating he was cleared for training. Now he was having even more trouble moving around than he was before.

"We're fine, but you should take it easy," said Mesa, "you're not fully healed from that drop."

"Don't worry, just gotta take it down a notch," he tried placing one of the beams in position but winched and it slipped out of alignment.

"Come on, let's set you down before you jack up your side even more," said Mesa, helping him sit down against a supply crate.

Vinny watched as Mesa helped Felix by applying some soothing gel to his side. She then tried finding Donnie, looking around the perimeter but only saw Leon. Where could he be? Were not supposed to wander away from camp. She turned around to find him behind her, bending down to be level height with her, his face only inches from hers. She backed away from him only to trip over Weaver, as he was hammering in place a support beam. Her hat flew off and sand got all in her hair.

"You alright?", they asked simultaneously, each holding out a hand to help her up. She took both their hands, pushing herself up while they pulled her up. She stumbled forward and into Donnie. She looked up and saw him blushing, and then she realized she was blushing just as hard.

"I'm fine," said Vinny, she looked away from him began walking away.

"Glad to hear it," said Donnie as she to see him smiling at her, "would suck if you got hurt because of me."

She just kept walking but she was trying to hide her smile. I wonder if there's a rule about if you like another Spartan.


End file.
